


Mr. X Short Story Collection

by TeamX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamX/pseuds/TeamX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of extremely short micro-stories that have yet to mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. X Short Story Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small story where Nana gets to know Mr. X

It had been a long time since Mr. X had made contact with anyone with the outside world. Though isolated, Mr. X was able to find and communicate with someone who did find where he ran off to. Mr. X typically either remained within the confines of his house, or heading out at times, making sure no one not native to the pocket dimension saw him. 

The interviewer, named Nana, found out about Mr. X due to studying said land, though never encountering him directly. Mr. X also knew about Nana, having directly watched her research the area in secret. It was a spare computer Mr. X had that allowed them to communicate to each other, given as a gift at one of Nana's sites of interest.

*Begin video interview. The computer Nana used showed her face and the environment, but Mr. X's computer completely obscured his face and room.*

Nana: Hello Mr. X, I want to ask you some questions...

Mr. X: Go ahead, Nana.

Nana: Okay Mr. X, here is my first question. What do you usually do around here?

Mr. X: I mostly explore the land alone, but sometimes I'll visit the natives scattered around it.

Nana: Interesting. Could you tell me more on what you know about this strange.......place?

Mr. X: This pocket dimension, has a rather bizarre look, when compared to the outside world. It's home to people not seen anywhere else and there is no unified community. I haven't explored every part of the land, but it's apparently home to a wide variety of different areas, which are certainly different from the biomes of the outside world.

Nana: How did you find this place, if you're not native to it?

Mr. X: It's classified, that matter is personal.

Nana: Could you name some people who live here in this land?

Mr. X: I... don't know. I only know the name of someone NOT native to this place. His name is Kane, he seems to be in search of something.

Nana: I... I think I've heard of them before... I just don't know where though.

Mr. X: ...Hmm? I'm sure it's nothing.

Nana: I do wonder...... How did you find me and manage to set up a way for me to interview you?

Mr. X: ...

Mr. X: It was easy to see where you were researching, since you were moving around items I left behind in certain areas.

Nana: ...Oh. I do have one last question for you. How do you already know my name? I never gave it to you.

Mr. X: ............It's uh............due to information I found on you some time ago. You and several others were featured in a newspaper article.

Nana: Strange. My memory has been failing me lately.

*The video interview ends here.*

Mr. X: Nana... That name belongs to one of those other eight people, those who can potentially destroy me for anything related to what happened during the incident. I cannot risk Nana finding out too much, otherwise it just may result in disaster. I have no idea if she's out for revenge.........

Mr. X: Ultimately, there's no easy way for me to tell if an outsider knows about the incident or not. If they do know, it's likely they're here to avenge their fallen allies. There's also no telling just how powerful an unknown outsider could be, and for the ones I do know of, they are incredibly powerful.

Meanwhile....

Nana: Mr. X.........that name sounds familiar. There was a major event associated with him that happened who knows when. I need to look deeper into this...

{End of Short 1}


End file.
